1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer system.
2. Background of the Related Art
As more business is being handled outside the office, people prefer a notebook personal computer (PC) to a desktop PC or a personal digital assistant (PDA) because the notebook PCs are more convenient to carry out and operate outside of the office with high functionality.
A related art notebook PC is one main body including a system with keyboard to input text or data attached to the main body. Although the notebook PC can be carried anywhere, its weight is rather heavy and it is occasionally inconvenient to use. To reduce the total weight, a floppy disk drive (FDD) or an optical disk drive was separated from the main body, and connected to the main body only if necessary for use.
Related art personal digital assistances (PDAs) allow one to input data by using a stylus pen to tap a virtual keyboard on a display or actually write on the display. However, tapping the virtual keyboard on an extremely small screen is difficult. Further, when one writes characters on the liquid display that is normally sensitive to any type of pressure, a web pad recognizes the characters as a text. In doing so, however, the web pad makes a number of errors (e.g., character recognition error). Also, it is not easy to write document while the web pad is not being steadily supported or is moving.
To overcome such the problems, one carried a separate keyboard and connected the keyboard through a wire connector to the PDA whenever necessary. Thus, the PDA recognizes input signals into the keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,200 discloses a method for directly connecting/detaching a separate keyboard system to/from PDA. FIGS. 1a and 1b diagrammatically illustrate a prior art keyboard apparatus looks like before and after a web pad is installed thereon.
As shown in FIG. 1a, the keyboard apparatus includes an interface 812 mounted with a connector for connecting a web pad to upper portion of a keypad 811. The interface 812 is one body with a keypad cover portion 813. Normally, the cover 813 rotates around a hinge that is installed on one end of the cover 813. According to the prior art keyboard apparatus, the web pad is connected to the keypad 811 by inserting into the interface 812, and a user can input data, e.g., characters, by using the keypad 811.
However, the prior art keyboard apparatus has various problems. Since the keyboard is turned on all the time to have the keypad 812 automatically converted to a mode through which the user can input characters whenever the web pad is connected to the interface 812, the keyboard is on even when the user does not input any data, which consumes much power. Further, if the user puts the cover portion 813 on the keyboard after the web pad is installed into the keyboard, the user cannot use the web pad. Also, the cover portion 813 can rotate only to cover the keypad 811.
When the user wants to show the screen on the portable PC to another person while the display is opened, the user had to turn the entire main body of the computer to face that person. A rotary display that turns around a pivot at one edge of a main body was developed. However, one cannot think of carrying only the main body without display. In addition, the user generally needs a separate driving source to rotate the display. Accordingly, there should be additional space in the main body to install the rotation driving source to increase a size of the portable PC.
Further, notebook PCs use two opening/closing buttons on a cover that includes a display to secure the cover in a closed position to the main or system body. However, such opening/closing apparatus do not work together, and a user has to use fingers of both hands at the same time in order to operate the buttons.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.
An object of the invention is to solve at least the above problems and/or disadvantages and to provide at least the advantages described hereinafter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a keyboard apparatus that can attach to the main body of a system being used as web pad to selectively use the keyboard to input text and data.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a keyboard apparatus that reduces power consumption.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a keyboard apparatus that reduces power consumption by allowing the system to operate as web pad only when closed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a keyboard apparatus that reduces power consumption by enabling the keypad in an open position.
Another object of the present invention to provide a keyboard apparatus detachment apparatus of portable multi-type computer system that moves between a closed position and an open position.
Another object of the present invention to provide a keyboard apparatus detachment apparatus of portable multi-type computer system that is capable of connecting the keyboard apparatus to the system""s main body both backward and forward.
At least the above objects and other objects and advantages can be selectively realized in a whole or in part by providing an attachable/detachable keyboard apparatus of portable multi-type computer system that includes a keyboard case having a front case and a rear case that are connected to each other to enclose a space therebetween; a keypad for inputting data being mounted on of the keyboard case; a rotating member for rotating web pad at a designated angle around the keyboard case installed on the keyboard case; a connector for connecting the key pad to the web pad to transmit signals that are inputted from the key pad to the web pad; and a keyboard connecting projection formed at one side of the rotating member for securing the keyboard to the web pad as the keyboard settles in one side of the web pad.
In preferred embodiments according to the present invention, a user can input text and data in the system""s main body being used as web pad by selectively using the keyboard, and can save power consumption by allowing the system to operate as web pad only while limiting data input through the keyboard is if the keyboard connected to the system""s main body.
To achieve at least the above objects and other advantages in a whole or in part and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a system that includes a keyboard case, an input device exposed in an upper surface of the keyboard case, and a connector mounted on the keyboard case for connection to a portable computer, wherein the connector rotates between a first position and a second position, wherein the keypad is disabled unless the connector is in the second position.
To further achieve at least the above objects and other advantages in a whole or in part and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a keyboard apparatus that includes a keyboard case, an input device exposed in an upper surface of the keyboard case, a connector mounted on the keyboard case for detachable connection to a portable computer, wherein the connector includes a rotational disk that rotates around a fixed point relative to the upper surface of the keyboard case, and a hinge rigidly coupled to the rotational disk displaced a prescribed distanced from the fixed point.
To further achieve at least the above objects and other advantages in a whole or in part and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a portable multi-type computer system that includes a web pad-type computer, a keyboard apparatus that detachably connects to the web pad, wherein the keyboard apparatus includes a keyboard case having a front case and a rear case that are coupled together to enclose a space therebetween, a keypad exposed in an upper surface of the keyboard case, and a keyboard opening/closing apparatus mounted on the keyboard case that selectively rigidly attaches the web pad to the keyboard apparatus, wherein the keypad is disabled unless the keyboard opening/closing apparatus is in an open position.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.